


try me (cause i bet i've got what you really need)

by ichigobun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, Choking, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Idiots in Love, M/M, Phone Interview, Poor Ignatz, Top Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, god sylvain just shut up, sylvain and dimitri share one brain cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigobun/pseuds/ichigobun
Summary: “Well,” Sylvain paused to glance down at where they met. Though it was a joke, Dimitri wasn’t mentally prepared for when Sylvain laughed and blurted out, “You don’thaveto stop, you know.”It was stupid. Dimitri shouldn’t haveactuallyconsidered it, he shouldn’t have actually weighed his options and ultimately agreed with something Sylvain, of all people, recommended. He shouldn’t have concluded that fucking him while in the middle of a phone interview was something he could handle.He did it anyway.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 33
Kudos: 102





	try me (cause i bet i've got what you really need)

**Author's Note:**

> hhhHH im back with more dimivain brainworms
> 
> behold, dimitri the king of multitasking! (and making sylvain shut up)
> 
> title from try me by kero kero bonito, cool song and very fitting

“Will this be together or separate?”

“Together,” Sylvain chimed in for Dimitri, who was currently too absorbed in his third cup of coffee to respond. Sylvain’s gaze lingered over him, tracing the steam that wisped up and over his golden hair. Dimitri made it look like it tasted _good_ , like his black coffee actually tasted better than absolute _dirt_. 

(Then again, one time Sylvain had caught him pouring a can of _Monster_ into a cup of coffee at 3am while he was in the middle of hunting for balloons in Animal Crossing, so perhaps he should be grateful that Dimitri was drinking it alone this time.)

With a curt nod, the waiter placed the bill on the table and made their way elsewhere. A good decision on their part, since the two still had to figure out who was paying this morning.

Sylvain’s hand slowly crept down to retrieve his wallet while his boyfriend was still distracted. He knew Dimitri would contend with his actions, but he was determined to be generous, especially after what happened the week before.

And just as predicted, his exploit was quickly interrupted by the sound of ceramic colliding with wood. Dimitri gave him an affronted look, brows furrowed and rosy lips in a pout. “Don’t—”

“Dimitri, your card got declined last time, remember?” Sylvain offered him a sensitive smile. “Let me do this.”

Unfortunately, Sylvain was right. Last week, they were only on their second date in this same breakfast restaurant. Dimitri’s card didn’t work when he tried to pay for their meal, and though nobody else in the room seemed to care or notice, his whole being _burned_ with shame nevertheless. Dimitri knew he wasn’t the wealthiest. However, he didn’t know he was that low on cash.

And of course, that’s when he and Sylvain had decided to indulge themselves in the unlimited pancakes. Sylvain had to cover the bill while Dimitri wallowed in his internal misery, questioning where all his money had gone — did he spend too much on groceries? Socks? Alcohol? Leaf Tickets in Pocket Camp? The recollection of his mistake nearly urged him to throw his flushed face in his hands once again.

Nervous energy hummed through Sylvain as he slid a hand across the table to gingerly rub his partner’s forearm. Sylvain could tell that Dimitri was mentally torturing himself in front of him, his fingers clutching around his coffee mug with a dangerous vice grip; the last thing they needed was Dimitri breaking yet _another_ mug at this restaurant (but that’s a story for another time). 

“Hey, Dimitri, you’re _fine_. I don’t mind. Promise.” Another sympathetic smile. After a few beats of prolonged eye contact, Dimitri’s tense figure softened around the edges and he allowed his features to relax.

“...As long as you’re sure.” Dimitri averted his gaze and Sylvain couldn’t help associating his expression with that of a guilty puppy.

“Well,” Sylvain’s lips curled into a teasing smirk as he slid his credit card into the server book, “do we really have a choice, here?”

Dimitri returned to a defensive position, discarding his former downcast facade while he objected, “You know, I have cash on me, and I imagine this wouldn’t be as expensive as last week.” He only got eggs, hash browns, and coffee, while Sylvain had a belgian waffle and chocolate chip pancakes. It was bound to be cheaper than all the pancakes they got last week.

“You can tip, then. I’m still paying for the meal.” Sylvain reiterated as he slid the book to the edge of the table. Upon seeing that the two had finally decided on their payment method, the waiter swiftly returned to take the bill and credit card. 

“...Uh, so, it cost like, $18... and 20% of $18 is...” Sylvain paused for a while in an attempt to compute how much the tip was. _10% of 18 is 1.8, double that to get 2.8... wait, no, 3.4, right? Because 18 times two is 34. So, 20% of $18 is_ —

“Sylvain, I only have either a $5 bill or a $20.” Dimitri gave his boyfriend a concerned look as he placed $5 in the middle of the table. “So, please don’t overexert yourself.” 

Sylvain’s lips pulled into a pout. “Y’know, I _just_ figured it out. And I’m not that bad at math.”

Dimitri’s gaze on him sharpened, briefly recalling their high school years that consisted of Sylvain copying his homework in every math class they shared, Sylvain peering over his shoulder during tests, Sylvain trying to get Dimitri to learn morse code so they could cheat on the midterm exams together. And don’t get him started on _how many hours_ it took to teach Sylvain how to factor.

A mischievous glint flickered in Sylvain’s warm eyes as he skillfully veered the conversation elsewhere. “Anyway, Dimitri... have you thought about getting a job?”

Dimitri let out a small sigh in return. “...Yes.” 

In the summers between each year in high school, he worked as a cashier at a grocery store in his town. He barely spent money on anything and he had an ample amount saved up by the time he moved into the apartment with Sylvain, so he decided he could stand to take a break from working. However, now that Dimitri wasn’t in school yet, he found that he needed things to keep himself entertained whenever Sylvain wasn’t home, hence the video games he often played.

So, in short, yes — the rude awakening from last week prompted Dimitri to think about getting a job again. Finances weren’t something that he could simply ignore. On the other hand, with their growing relationship, he found himself thoroughly enjoying the time spent with Sylvain at home. He felt increasingly reluctant to actually take up responsibilities and properly act like the adult he was.

Sylvain put a finger to his chin as he delved into deeper thought. “Maybe... you could work at that grocery store near campus?”

“No, thank you.” After all those painful years, Dimitri refused to subject himself to such a job ever again.

Sylvain’s lips parted as he almost suggested that he apply to one of the nearby coffee shops, but then he remembered the cursed Monster concoction Dimitri made not too long ago. “You like art, right?” Sylvain gave him a hopeful smile. “There’s a museum just downtown! There’s also the exhibit in the school’s library.”

Dimitri averted his gaze, lips pulling into a frown. “Just because I like art doesn’t mean I’d be good at working in a museum.” His mind instantly detoured to his sophomore year in high school when he nearly tipped over a bird sculpture in his city’s museum from the sheer unawareness of his surroundings. He had never returned since.

“Hmm, what else do you like...” Sylvain hummed, wracking his brain for any interests that could be monetized. Then, as if struck by a revelation, he said, “What about that one sex shop? You know which one I’m talking about, right? You like fucking—”

“ _Sylvain_ —”

“Here you go!” As if materializing from thin air, their waiter returned with their receipt and Sylvain’s card. They gave the couple a curious look and to his disdain, Dimitri couldn’t read their expression. He _hoped_ they hadn’t caught the end of their conversation. “You two have a great rest of your day!” 

And then they left just as quickly as they arrived, leaving Dimitri overheated in embarrassment and Sylvain struggling to hold back the laughter that threatened to spill out of him. 

Dimitri needed some time to clear his mind, to escape from the situation. He pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezed his eyes shut, and after a moment of contemplation (and trying to ignore Sylvain’s inability to contain his immaturity), he said, “Isn’t there a used video game store next to that donut shop?”

“Like, by the grocery store we go to?”

“Yes, that one. Where we got that copy of Final Fantasy 4.”

Sylvain’s eyes brightened, glimmering in warm esteem. “Yeah! I’m pretty sure they’re actually _desperate_ for employees, too!” The few times they’ve stopped there, it seemed like the same two guys were always working. It would definitely be a help to have an extra person at hand.

He leaned across the table to give Dimitri a soft peck on the cheek, and before he could even scold Sylvain for the public display of affection, he continued, “You’re _so smart_. Let’s go home and fill out an application.”

Dimitri chuckled softly as he rose from the booth. “You’re funny. You say _let’s_ as if you’re going to apply, too.”

Sylvain stood up, joining him to briefly nuzzle into the angle of his jaw. Dimitri let out a gasp from the sudden contact and Sylvain smirked against him, “I’ll be your moral support.”

——

Some “moral support” he was. If anything, Sylvain was being a complete distraction.

They were both in Dimitri’s bed with Sylvain upright behind him against his pillows. Dimitri had his laptop sitting on his thighs, Sylvain’s chest against his back, his legs around him, hands roaming over his abdomen and mouth grazing over the nape of his neck.

Dimitri thought his boyfriend simply wanted the affection of being in contact, to reside in the comfort of each other’s warmth. That’s why when Sylvain claimed his spot on the bed, spread his legs and patted the mattress in the space between for Dimitri to join, he agreed. However, it ended up with Dimitri having to endure fingers artfully tracing his torso and Sylvain’s teasing lips on any exposed skin he could get ahold of. Though he was nearly done with the application, he was slowly growing weaker to the whims of his insatiable partner.

“I thought you wanted me to finish this,” Dimitri managed through gritted teeth as Sylvain’s tongue traveled up to his ear and sent a shiver down his spine.

“I’m not stopping you.” He purred, lightly scraping his teeth over Dimitri’s earlobe and indulging in the scent of his sandalwood cologne. “You’re almost done. You just have to tell them they can drug test you and all that stuff, now,” Sylvain continued coolly as his fingers traveled up to brush against a peachy nipple, earning a sweet gasp from Dimitri.

This position of being subjected to Sylvain’s persistent touching wasn’t an abnormal occurrence in their relationship. The first time it happened, Dimitri was trying to terraform (once again) in Animal Crossing, and with Sylvain on him, Dimitri was left embarrassed, breathless, and wanting. He could recall his confusion and the heat rising in his cheeks as Sylvain wrapped Dimitri up in his little game, doing everything to distract him while challenging him to retain his focus. 

Of course, they ended up having sex. That’s just how it was with Sylvain.

And now, it probably wasn’t going to be any different.

Dimitri tensed and tried to focus his mental energy away from his growing erection and instead onto the cascade of multiple-choice questions. “I-I _know_ ,” he braced himself as Sylvain’s hands crept up his chest, pressing blunt nails into his skin. Then, Dimitri caught a flash of red hair in his peripheral vision as Sylvain rested his chin on his shoulder.

“Hey, you accidentally clicked the _I’m a veteran_ option.” 

“I—” Dimitri let out a sigh, corrected his mistake, and then chastised, “Maybe if you weren’t being such a _distraction_ , that wouldn’t have happened.”

Sylvain hummed, snaking a hand down to graze against Dimitri’s dick. A smug grin tugged at his lips as Dimitri’s hips twitched upward, chasing more contact, any bit of friction. 

“...Could you fuck me?”

“Of course I can,” Dimitri snapped, a tinge of spite in his voice and a rising blush on his cheekbones. Since the first time they had sex a few weeks ago, they were still in the process of figuring out their roles. Sometimes Sylvain topped, sometimes it was Dimitri; it was kind of funny, and maybe Annette owed Dimitri an apology for labeling him a bottom with no reasoning besides him “having bottom energy.”

They’d probably fall into their respective positions eventually, but in the meantime, it was dependent on how they both felt. And at the moment, Sylvain just needed to be _filled_. What better time to ask his boyfriend for attention than while he was preoccupied with a job application so he could fulfill his role in society?

“Just be _patient_ , please.” Dimitri said in that stern, unflinching tone that somehow always went straight to Sylvain’s dick.

With a pathetic whine, Sylvain tightened his arms around Dimitri’s waist and rested his head on his broad back. There was a part of him that wanted to be exceptionally bratty, just so he could get a more significant emotional reaction from his boyfriend. The way he acted when annoyed with Sylvain was actually quite endearing. Whenever Sylvain managed to rile him up, Dimitri’s anger was almost like that of an authoritative figure. Kind of like how in grade school, teachers would act “disappointed” instead of pissed off whenever you did something wrong?

That was Dimitri.

And with their relationship, Sylvain knew that his aggravation could only go so deep before hitting that wall of underlying affection. So, just like right now, Dimitri had put on an irritable front, but deep down he was _definitely_ as turned on as Sylvain was. Maybe even more.

Another plus to annoying Dimitri before they fucked: it made him more assertive, fulfilling Sylvain’s desire for rougher sex whenever he needed it.

He pressed a hot kiss to the side of Dimitri’s neck. “Are you done, yet?”

“Almost,” Dimitri answered with a hint of exasperation in his voice. He was skimming through his application, making sure that he got his name, address, hours, _everything_ correct and perfect. With Sylvain pressing up against him, handsy and fervent as ever, it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore the burning anticipation between his legs.

After giving it one more proofread for good measure and typing his digital signature, Dimitri was finally finished. He clicked _submit_ and a relieved sigh slipped past his lips. 

“...Oh.” Dimitri narrowed his eyes as he reread the words that popped up on the screen. “It says they could call me for a phone interview as early as today.”

Sylvain’s hands slipped under Dimitri’s shirt again, gliding over his warm skin and creeping up to encompass his chest. “Wow, they’re _that_ desperate, huh?”

Dimitri let out a soft chuckle in response, playfully retorting, “You’re honestly not much different.” He twisted his body to face him and grazed his fingers over the sensitive skin of Sylvain’s inner thigh. “So _needy_ and touchy when I’m trying to be productive,” he crooned teasingly, inching toward him with a fond grin. 

Sylvain’s hands migrated to Dimitri’s upper back in an attempt to pull him in closer, but he didn’t budge. He pouted and said, “Not my fault that you’re so hot and you smell good.” Sylvain closed the distance since Dimitri wouldn’t and peppered kisses along his jaw, the familiar concoction of rosemary, sandalwood and lavender soap enriching his senses. “Come _onnn_ , we haven’t fucked since last night...” 

Although every nerve in Dimitri’s body screamed for him to give in, to give both of them what they wanted and pound his boyfriend into oblivion, another part of him wanted to continue his faux resistance. Hearing Sylvain’s sweet words, complimenting his appearance and scent — it still stirred up his chest and made him melt inside. If he was going to separate himself from the submissive, blushing virgin he was not too long ago, he had to overcome his insistent bashfulness.

“It has only been about _twelve hours_ and you really can’t control yourself?” Dimitri lightly taunted as if his own cock wasn’t aching in his shorts and he wasn’t teetering on the edge of ravishing him. Sylvain’s warm eyes burned into him defensively at the accusation, though when Dimitri thoroughly scrutinized Sylvain, he caught a hint of arousal in his gaze, something yielding and docile. 

_Ah, he likes being scolded like this_. 

So, Dimitri continued, “If you wanted this so badly, maybe you should have been good and _patient_ like I told you to.”

Sylvain gave a contemplative hum and smirked, “You’re funny when you’re mad, though. I like it.” His fingers made their way around Dimitri’s face, ghosting his jaw and softly squeezing his cheeks.

“Oh, _really_?” Dimitri’s voice raised in pitch, bordering on authoritative disbelief. It honestly wasn’t much of a surprise, but he was completely willing to continue their little dance around the subject to wear Sylvain thin. “Well, maybe I’m too mad to fuck you, then.”

“There’s no such thing as being _too mad_ to fuck me, Dimitri,” Sylvain challenged with a sly smile. His hand slid down from Dimitri’s face to rest on his inner thigh, dangerously close to the outline of his dick. “Come on, put that energy to good use. Don’t you wanna teach me a lesson or something?” Sylvain encouraged, adorning the tail end of his words with a piercing, inciting amber stare.

Dimitri’s breath hitched in his throat when Sylvain made a move for his hand and pulled it toward his face. His lips traced his palm, moving up and briefly catching the skin with his teeth in a teasing motion. 

Sylvain knew just what to do in order to gain his leverage in the situation once again — his hot gaze settled on Dimitri as he pulled two fingers into his mouth, laving at him with his tongue and giving him _that look_ , the obedient puppy-dog expression that he often rewarded Dimitri with whenever something else was fucking his throat.

“Damn it, Sylvain,” Dimitri grumbled at the sudden display, the heat of Sylvain’s mouth and silken tongue coaxing a curl of arousal in his gut, warm and heavy. He towered over Sylvain and put a hand on the wall next to his scarlet hair, pulse quickening as he raked his frigid eyes down his partner’s body. Dimitri slid his fingers deeper and let out a low groan as Sylvain obediently sucked on him. “You’re _bad_. I’m going to fuck you so hard, you know that?”

Sylvain’s eyes widened and delight surged in his chest at the promise. Though it took a couple weeks of warming up to each other in bed, Dimitri eventually proved himself as... kind of dominant when he wanted to be, contrasting from how docile he was when Sylvain made him come for the first time. Any other time than now, Sylvain would have continued to dwell on those sweet memories, but the present was much more enticing as salty skin swept over his tongue, making a wet mess of his lips and chin.

Sylvain nodded and made a muffled, affirmative sound that was soon choked off by Dimitri pushing further down his throat. They locked eyes for a moment, Sylvain staring into blistering lapis lazuli as Dimitri reveled in the power of occupying his entire mouth. Then, with a contented hum, Dimitri finally pulled out. “Take your clothes off for me.” His gaze softened slightly as he retreated to get lube from his nightstand.

Sylvain promptly followed his orders, removing his clothes and tossing them to some god-forsaken corner of the room. He left his underwear on for multiple reasons: the air was a bit chilly, he didn’t want to be the only one fully nude, and it would surely annoy his boyfriend (and if he was lucky, maybe Dimitri would tear it off).

Upon Dimitri’s return, the burn of his gaze on Sylvain’s underwear was, predictably, impossible to ignore. With a frown, Sylvain stressed, “Come on, Dima, why don’t you take your clothes off, too?” He looked at Dimitri with warm, pleading doe eyes, but his partner seemed unfazed.

“You really can’t follow one _simple_ order?” Dimitri asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. He took a step closer and Sylvain gulped — Dimitri’s stare was calculating. Cold. _Mean_. And it turned Sylvain on way too fucking much.

So, he was quick to comply; he didn’t have the patience to coerce Dimitri into ripping the fabric apart. Sylvain peeled off his underwear and it joined the pile of clothes in that same arbitrary corner. His dick sprang out, briefly bouncing against his stomach and he swore he saw Dimitri wet his lips at the sight.

Dimitri rewarded him with a soft smile, then stood by the side of the bed and urged, “Come here.”

Sylvain shortly contemplated the position he’d be in, concluding that with Dimitri standing and thrusting into him on the bed, he’d definitely have more force, more leverage. Excitement coiled in Sylvain’s gut and he found himself quickly shuffling to sit on the edge of the mattress. 

“There you go.” Dimitri’s fingers laced through his layered crimson hair, his touch characteristically gentle as he moved to stand between Sylvain’s thighs. “See? You can be good when you want to be.”

Sylvain nearly melted at just those words, but then Dimitri’s lips gingerly pressed against his own, open-mouthed and warm. He tasted faintly of the coffee from this morning; it delicately mingled with his sweet lip balm and with the preeminent magnetism between their bodies, Sylvain craved more.

Dimitri’s tongue coaxed at his lips and Sylvain was quick to reciprocate. Satisfaction bloomed in Sylvain’s chest, burning through his body and all the way to his fingers that clutched at Dimitri’s arms, shoulders, and ultimately found purchase in his short golden hair. No matter how demanding Dimitri’s persona was, Sylvain could always rely on his kisses to truly proclaim the compassion he felt.

As they both further dissolved into each other, Dimitri’s hands roamed over Sylvain’s form, hungry and appreciative. Sylvain couldn’t refrain from openly moaning into his mouth when he felt blunt nails dragging down his back. It sent a shiver down his spine and he arched into the touch, boldly rolling Dimitri’s bottom lip between his teeth in response. With a groan, Dimitri pulled away and guided Sylvain onto his back as he tilted his head to lick into his mouth at a new angle.

Who knows how much time had passed since they started. Once their hands and lips were on each other, it was a freely flowing dance from there. Their arms and legs tangled, kisses became increasingly heated as they scratched and pulled on wherever would coax appreciative moans. Sylvain bucked into the friction of Dimitri’s clothes grazing against his cock and Dimitri gave him a dark, enamored chuckle. He withdrew from Sylvain’s mouth and teasingly bit his earlobe.

“I thought I told you to be patient.”

Dimitri’s breath tickled Sylvain’s ear as he glanced down, realizing he left a small trail of precum on the dark fabric of his shirt. “Oh, s-sorry, Dima,” Sylvain laughed nervously, at a loss for how exactly to regain his forgiveness. Dimitri swiped it off with a finger and slowly brought it up to Sylvain’s lips.

With an amenable, yet subtly cunning smile, he directed, “Open your mouth.”

Arousal _burned_ between his legs and Sylvain didn’t hesitate — he welcomed it once again, swiping off the bitter liquid with his tongue. There was something mildly jarring yet equally and undeniably hot about Dimitri making him clean up the little mess he made, even if that meant tasting a bit of his own precum on his finger.

“Good boy,” Dimitri added with the knowledge that he needed some praise every now and then and watched Sylvain soften around the edges at his words. Dimitri’s lips curled into another satisfied smile as he leaned down and nuzzled into Sylvain’s neck, adorning the delicate skin with warm kisses and breathing in his familiar scent of pine and chamomile. 

If he was Sylvain, maybe he would bite down, embellish him in wine-red bruises for everyone to see, but he was still Dimitri — self-contained, modest, and not nearly as much of an exhibitionist. So, Dimitri trailed his lips down to his freckled chest, the space he reserved for those marks and sucked at the soft skin.

With a gasp, Sylvain’s hands rushed to Dimitri’s hair as he squirmed from the sharp pleasure. Dimitri gently rolled the flesh between his teeth, indulging in Sylvain’s whines with each release. He knew Sylvain _loved_ this — not just how it felt, but also examining himself afterward to decipher the work of art Dimitri left on his canvas. 

Dimitri continued to move over the full expanse of his chest, making sure not to neglect any spot for too long. When his tongue encompassed one of his peachy nipples, Sylvain _writhed_ and dug his fingers into Dimitri’s scalp. 

“Y-You’re really taking your time here, huh?” Sylvain managed in a breathy sigh while Dimitri gave his other sensitive nipple the same careful treatment. 

Instead of giving a verbal answer, Dimitri’s eyes darted up to Sylvain’s face, watching his expression shift to something more desperate as he trailed kisses down his stomach, inching closer and closer to his aching and _miserably_ hard dick. Sylvain’s hips arched toward his descending mouth, but Dimitri pulled away before he got too close to where his touch was so obviously needed. 

With a fond grin, Dimitri reveled in Sylvain’s needy whine and finally answered, “Maybe.”

They shortly separated as Dimitri retrieved the lube and Sylvain immediately missed the warmth of his presence. When Dimitri returned, he pushed one of Sylvain’s thighs back, exposing him before trickling the viscous liquid down his perineum. The sudden chill contact caused Sylvain to flinch away, but Dimitri kept his legs spread and shortly soothed the initial shock with a lubed finger pressing against him.

They’ve performed this cadence so often in the past few weeks, it was almost second nature. Dimitri pushed a digit into Sylvain’s heat, sliding all the way down to the knuckle to twist, curl, and pump into him. Sylvain would eagerly moan, squirm, cover his mouth, and depending on Dimitri’s mood, he’d demand to hear Sylvain clearly after batting his hand away. It continued until Dimitri was finally pushing and scissoring three fingers inside with Sylvain shaking and whimpering, clearly on the edge from Dimitri incessantly angling into that sweet spot. 

“Do you want to come?” Dimitri asked, his voice low and sweet like honey; it was nearly a rhetorical question, as if he was actually talking to himself instead of his partner. Of course Sylvain wanted to come, the needy slut he was, but it really came down to whether Dimitri would push and drive him to completion. He gave a contemplative hum and settled on pulling his fingers out, much to Sylvain’s disappointment. “I’m not sure if you’ve earned it, yet.” 

Sylvain gazed up at him with those big hazel eyes, brows knitted together and teeth tugging at his bottom lip. “Then, can you please fuck me now?” He pleaded hopefully. His words were heavy with desire, eagerness, _impatience_.

“Do you think you deserve it?” Dimitri challenged, skirting around what was obviously bound to happen; he knew Sylvain thoroughly enjoyed it when he forced him to _earn_ his reward instead of having it freely given. Though, honestly, no matter he said in response, Dimitri was planning on fucking his brains out anyway. He could only resist for so long, especially with how sweet Sylvain always was for him. Turning it into a little game just made it slightly more interesting.

Sylvain managed a wholehearted grin and said, “Well, I paid for breakfast this morning, so...”

“Hmm,” Dimitri leaned forward, pressing his dick into the crevice of Sylvain’s ass in a taunt. He roughly kneaded the flesh with his free hand, chiding, “I don’t remember asking you to.”

“... _Please_?” Sylvain was pouting now as he looked up at Dimitri. His hand snaked down to stroke at the hard cock contained in his shorts and Sylvain’s mouth watered at his girth, the promise of Dimitri stretching and molding Sylvain around him. “I’ll ride you if I have to, just _please_ fuck me, fill me up, _destroy me already_ , I want your cock so fucking bad, Dima—”

A hand came at Sylvain’s throat, abruptly cutting him off as he found himself swiftly pulled into a bruising, dizzying kiss. Dimitri’s fingers further tightened on the sides of his neck until it felt like Sylvain was floating off as he did his best to reciprocate in a hazy movement of lips. 

With a low growl, Dimitri eventually pulled off to drink up the pretty picture before him: Sylvain’s crimson curls formed a small halo around his head and a cute rosy blush crept from his cheekbones all the way down to his freckled shoulders. His chest quickly rose and fell and with his hot gaze fixed on Dimitri, the blond knew that he was on display for his partner as well, currently being stripped and devoured by those hungry eyes. Soon enough, Sylvain’s heavy stare was bordering on _desperate_ and Dimitri knew, in that moment, he loved nothing more than seeing his boyfriend melt into the fingers around his throat.

“I’ll give you what you want,” Dimitri finally said. It slipped out as if he was simply _giving in_ to Sylvain’s appetite, as if his cock hadn’t been aching to be inside of him since he’d first started filling out his job application.

He made quick work of his shorts, tearing his underwear off along with them. They were carelessly kicked away into some other part of the room as Dimitri couldn’t be bothered to worry about the whereabouts of some fabric when he had more important things to tend to. Sylvain had been waiting long enough, and _sure_ , Dimitri supposed he had been “good,” too.

Oh, but Dimitri wasn’t sure if he would ever get over how Sylvain looked at his dick every time it made its grand appearance. As he slicked up his length, his boyfriend gazed at it fondly, eagerly, like he had been _starving_ for days and this part of Dimitri would not only sate him, but bless him and absolve him of every trouble he’d ever had. 

A blush rose on Dimitri’s cheeks while he trickled more lube onto Sylvain’s hole and lined himself up. But, right before he eased himself in, Sylvain abruptly interrupted his train of thought.

“You’re not gonna take your shirt off?”

Dimitri paused, the heat in his face intensifying from both his mistake and the fact that Sylvain so desired to have his full body on display for him. “S-Sorry, it must have slipped my mind.” He brought a hand up to the back of his neck and pulled his shirt off and over his head in one swift movement. His hair must have been a mess of ruffled gold from the friction, but Dimitri couldn’t bring himself to care with Sylvain waiting for him.

As Dimitri adjusted himself at his entrance once again, Sylvain mused, “Seems like you’re the impatient one now, huh?” Dimitri stilled above him, the head of his cock barely pressing in. He raised a curious eyebrow and Sylvain took the opportunity to continue with a smirk, “You’ve been on my ass for being needy this entire time, but now you’re— _o-oh, fuck, gh_ —” Dimitri had taken the initiative to push forward into Sylvain, accomplishing two things: satiating his need to finally take him and shutting him up.

A broken moan tore from Sylvain’s throat when Dimitri impaled him on his cock, slowly but surely inching further until he was fully sheathed inside. His body strained around Dimitri’s dick in a sharp, yet satisfying burn and when Sylvain felt just how deep it hit within him, a small whimper escaped his lips. “Y-You...” Sylvain started, his breath hitching when Dimitri started to move, “Dimi— give me a _warning_ next time, will you?” 

Dimitri pushed Sylvain’s thigh further back as he started a gentle rhythm; it usually took some time for Sylvain’s body to grow accustomed to his size. “Are you alright?” Dimitri asked softly, searching his flushed face for any discomfort.

Sylvain let out a warm, breathy chuckle in return. “Yeah, I’m fine, just... keep moving.” He let his gaze descend to where he and Dimitri met and he watched his cock repeatedly sink into him. Eventually, the initial ache of being stretched out by Dimitri melted into something sweeter, a nagging promise of the pleasure he could attain if Dimitri would just pound him senseless already. 

“Good,” Dimitri purred, picking up the pace in an answer to Sylvain’s unspoken prayer, “because I’m going to _ruin_ you, Sylvain.”

And for once in his life, Sylvain didn’t have some clever or stupid remark to make in return. Dimitri’s words coerced a surge of adrenaline in his veins and all Sylvain could do was lock into his cold gaze with wide eyes and parted lips. Holy shit.

In the past, Dimitri’s words have often consisted of warm praise, dripping in honey as he took Sylvain’s body with care. However, Sylvain must have awakened something within Dimitri today for him to guarantee something bordering on _threatening_. Make no mistake — it was without a doubt, the hottest thing someone had ever said to him.

Dimitri let out a low chuckle as he caught Sylvain’s dick twitch in response, making up for his lack of words. “I knew you’d like that,” he murmured sweetly. Maybe the line had been mentally rehearsed when Dimitri laid awake a couple nights ago during a spell of insomnia. Maybe not.

Dimitri’s hands had just shifted to Sylvain’s hips to hit him at a new angle, clutching at the skin hard enough to bruise when his phone suddenly started buzzing on his nightstand. He and Sylvain instantly stilled, both feeling a vague sense of dread as their eyes darted to the source of that familiar rhythmic vibration.

“...You gonna pick that up?” Sylvain asked, raising a brow at him in anticipation.

Dimitri sighed, “I probably _should_ , shouldn’t I?” Though, as he looked down at their current arrangement, he couldn’t feel any more reluctant to leave. Without separating from Sylvain, Dimitri leaned away to grab his phone, and upon seeing the familiar number on the screen, he sadly disclosed, “It’s the video game place... probably calling for the phone interview.”

“Well,” Sylvain paused to glance down at where they met. Though it was a joke, Dimitri wasn’t mentally prepared for when Sylvain laughed and blurted out, “You don’t _have_ to stop, you know.”

It was stupid. Dimitri shouldn’t have _actually_ considered it, he shouldn’t have actually weighed his options and ultimately agreed with something Sylvain, of all people, recommended. He shouldn’t have concluded that fucking him while in the middle of a phone interview was something he could handle. 

He did it anyway.

Dimitri gave a firm nod and resumed his movements, noticeably more gentle as he shallowly thrusted into Sylvain. Finally, years upon years of masturbating without making a sound to avoid getting caught would come in handy and with a deep breath, Dimitri shifted his focus to answering the phone.

Sylvain’s eyes widened when he realized Dimitri was actually taking him seriously for once. And of course, this one time he followed his suggestion was when it was completely and so _obviously_ a joke. He can’t actually do this, right? What happened to the Dimitri who would blush furiously and scold him for such a ridiculous idea? “W-Wait—”

“Hello?” Dimitri put the phone up to his ear and continued the slight motion of his hips, managing to hold back any additional sounds as Sylvain tightened around him. “This is Dimitri Blaiddyd.”

“ _Hi! This is Ignatz from Game Start. We, uh, got your application earlier, would you be willing to do a phone interview right now?_ ”

Dimitri glanced back down at Sylvain, whose expression illustrated pure shock — honestly, it was a rare occurrence when Dimitri took him by surprise as opposed to the other way around. “Yes, that would be just fine.” His lips curled up into a smile as he watched Sylvain’s eyes widen further at his words. It actually felt kind of _good_ , doing something on the edge of exhibitionism. It felt even better _doing_ the provocation instead of being the one toyed with.

“ _Alright, so to start... huh, what is it? You want me to...? Oh, uh..._ ” Dimitri furrowed his brow as Ignatz’s voice phased in and out of the call. He decided to take the opportunity during the lapse of attention to give Sylvain a deep, deliberate thrust, reveling in the way Sylvain’s hand desperately shot up to stifle an alarmed gasp.

Dimitri wanted more; he wanted to hear more of Sylvain’s needy voice, feel more of his skin against his, and bend and break him in every way. Dimitri’s mind raced with the possibilities and recollections of all the times they took each other apart and _god_ , more than anything did he want to give Sylvain what he needed — what they _both_ needed.

Unfortunately, they weren’t in the correct situation for that kind of indulgence, as Ignatz quickly returned. “ _Sorry about that! Umm, our manager asked if you’d want to just do your in-person interview on the phone now, too, so you don’t have to come in later? That way, you could start working sooner, too._ ”

From the way Sylvain was staring daggers into Dimitri, he must have been able to hear every word coming from his phone. Dimitri wasn’t _completely_ against the idea, despite his desire to ravish Sylvain — it made sense in the big picture, since it would be beneficial to start working sooner. Additionally, maybe it would effectively teach Sylvain the virtue of patience.

Dimitri ignored his silent plea against extending the duration of the interview and beamed, “Oh, that would be great!”

Sylvain almost couldn’t grasp that this was happening right now. An unfamiliar amalgamation of emotions coiled in his gut — disbelief at Dimitri’s actions, annoyance at the loss of undivided attention, arousal due to _still currently being fucked on his huge cock_ , but ultimately, some odd compassionate fondness bloomed within. The Dimitri from a few weeks ago would never do this. That meant Sylvain had some positive impact on his boldness, and whether that would end up being a good thing or not? That was still up in the air.

“ _Oh, awesome!_ ” (Dimitri could tell Ignatz was trying his hardest with his customer service voice; it wasn’t the best, but he couldn’t blame one of the only people who worked at a used video game store for their social skills.) “ _First off, what made you apply to Game Start? Why do you want to work here?_ ”

Dimitri slowed his hips a bit as he thought on the question. The friction from Sylvain’s warmth felt _amazing_ as always, but Dimitri was confident in his ability to hold off on his climax for a while, especially when putting his mind on other things. “Well,” this was always one of the hardest questions, because obviously, Dimitri just needed money. Jobs provided money. “I have liked playing video games since I was young and I still often immerse myself in the culture today.” Dimitri could stand to move faster again, his words beginning to flow out more naturally. “I have also shopped at Game Start in the past and I enjoy your products, along with the store atmosphere.”

Sylvain couldn’t fight off a dumb grin as he listened to how articulate Dimitri was being in his answers, even as he fucked him. “Show off,” he murmured to his partner, who could only give him an amused, yet pointed glare in response.

“ _Oh, yeah, I totally get what you mean, uh... Dimitri! I feel the same way! Now... What experience do you have in retail? Or customer service?_ ”

Ah, an easier question. Dimitri’s free hand migrated from Sylvain’s hip to ghost up his abdomen in a gossamer touch. His chest burned with satisfaction as Sylvain sighed and arched toward his fingers, openly desperate for any additional contact Dimitri had to offer him. “I worked as a cashier at a grocery store during my years in high school,” Dimitri said coolly.

“ _Sorry to interrupt, but you said you’re eighteen, right?_ ”

“Yes.” Dimitri answered before dragging his hand back up Sylvain’s thigh, pulling his leg toward his face to quietly press a hot, open-mouthed kiss on the side of his knee. Dimitri smoothly rolled his hips into him and from the way that Sylvain jolted and shamelessly moaned (possibly loud enough for Ignatz to hear over the phone, but maybe we’ll never know), Dimitri must have hit him in a good spot. 

Their eyes briefly met, Sylvain’s initially illustrating shock and embarrassment at his actions. But, to Dimitri’s slight irritation, he saw the gears shifting in Sylvain’s brain accompanied with a smirk on his lips. Sylvain was going to do something stupid now, he knew it, and that was just something he had to accept. Only a fool would expect Sylvain not to take any opportunity presented to him and turn it on its head.

Dimitri gave him an admonishing look and reverted back to his agonizingly slow pace, for the sake of his sanity and to serve as a warning to Sylvain.

Soon enough, that familiar mousy voice was in his ear again. “ _Could you tell me about a time that you were faced with a challenge at your workplace? How did you overcome it?_ ”

Oh, Dimitri could provide him with a _multitude_ of situations he was faced with, but only a select few would truly give him the customer service-centered answer he wanted. But on the other hand, this was a used video game shop that was desperate for workers, like Sylvain said. He could probably come up with anything and it would be acceptable. 

(Additionally, Dimitri decided he could go easy on his brain since he was already preoccupied with something physically and mentally demanding.)

“Oh, of course.” Dimitri watched his partner closely, trying to scrutinize Sylvain for any signs that he was scheming to embarrass him in front of a potential coworker. Instead, and to his usual pleasure, Dimitri was gifted with a smile and Sylvain’s typical crafty wink. He could assume he was safe — for now.

But, before Dimitri could even begin to answer the question, Sylvain had cupped a hand around his mouth for amplification and fiercely whispered, “Tell him about the army of banana men!”

Dimitri had to pull the phone away as he returned in an equally militant and hushed voice, “I am _not_ going to tell him about the banana men.” 

“ _...What was that about banana men?_ ”

Dimitri rubbed his temple, internally cursing Sylvain for the fact that now, he _had to explain the army of banana men_.

He ceased his movements — there was no way he would continue fucking Sylvain while he told Ignatz this story. Hopefully it disappointed Sylvain and made him regret his decision. “Um, well.” Dimitri met his boyfriend’s gaze, and although _he_ was to blame for the current predicament, Dimitri still couldn’t resist mirroring his sappy grin as he spoke, “One day at work, a group of men dressed in... _banana suits_ came in and started stealing our lawn chairs. You see, I wasn’t helping a customer at the time, and our managers failed to deescalate the situation.”

Dimitri closed his eyes and with a grounding breath, he continued, “Then, one of the other cashiers rushed to defend our managers, but they fell too, and then it came down to me, and I... I, um... drove them off.”

“You fought them with your bare hands!” Sylvain added in the background, a bit too enthusiastic for someone who should be staying quiet and allowing their body to be used. As if on instinct, Dimitri forced his fingers into Sylvain’s mouth to prevent him from making any more thoughtless noise. Sylvain immediately moaned, eagerly pulling him in deeper and sucking on him like he’d been waiting for this the whole time. His gaze on Dimitri was dark, magnetic, and charged with desperation; it compelled a curl of arousal in Dimitri’s gut and he began to think he’d made a grave mistake.

 _Well_ , Dimitri thought as he reluctantly tore his eyes away from Sylvain in order to maintain his focus on the interview (and save himself from the sudden need to absolutely _destroy_ him), _it’s better than him yelling in the background_.

“ _That’s... actually kind of impressive, Dimitri!_ ” Ignatz remarked, quickly rescuing him from his descending thoughts.

“...Really?” Dimitri paused from fucking Sylvain’s mouth with his fingers, tuning out his cute choking sounds as he anxiously awaited Ignatz’s reassurance. He actually nearly got fired for what happened at the grocery store, because yes, Dimitri _did_ fight off a group of men with his bare hands. Maybe he shouldn’t have, but it’s ultimately what happened and he couldn’t change it now.

“ _Yeah! I— I mean, we could use some of that protection around here, too!_ ” Dimitri’s nervous energy melted away and further transposed into amusement when Ignatz meekly continued, “ _It would also, um, just be useful to have someone who can carry the heavy boxes around here and reach the top shelves, honestly..._ ”

A rosy blush adorned Dimitri’s cheeks as he reasoned, “Well, hopefully no events requiring my... protection will occur in my time at Game Start.” Sylvain started fidgeting underneath him, making some kind of exasperated sound around his fingers like he was trying to say something. Dimitri simply gave him a stern look, communicating that _he_ had the power in this situation and would continue to do as he pleased.

However, Sylvain wasn’t going to have it. Dimitri had stopped fucking him and the little patience he had was wearing thin; the pressure of Dimitri’s cock filling him up, a constant reminder that he was still there and _not pounding into him_ was maddening. Sylvain felt like he would wither away if Dimitri didn’t either give him his undivided attention or fuck him like a crazed animal. Obviously, Dimitri couldn’t do the former, so if he wasn’t at least going to start moving again, Sylvain decided he’d have to intervene.

“I am fully capable of carrying heavy packages, if needed,” Dimitri continued confidently, aggravatingly unaffected by the fact that he was filling both of Sylvain’s holes. He still wasn’t moving his hips or fingers and impatience _burned_ in Sylvain’s chest; it was unfair how he felt so depraved while Dimitri took part in a casual discussion, ignoring that _he_ was the one who made a mess of Sylvain’s mouth, he was the one who stretched him out, riled him up with the promise of _ruining_ him, and now Sylvain was left open and wanting.

It looked like he had to remind Dimitri to tend to his needs after all. 

“Anything you request of me, I will try my best, and—” Sylvain suddenly clamped his teeth down on Dimitri’s fingers, drawing a startled shout that bordered on something indecent, something _vulgar_ , Sylvain thought, as Dimitri’s jaded voice induced a languid heat between his legs. The force of the bite wasn’t hard enough to break the skin; it was just enough to instantly pull his attention away from the interview.

Sylvain knew he’d achieved the desired effect when Dimitri’s eyes were on him at once, cold and ridiculing as his hand quickly retreated from Sylvain’s mouth to wrap around his throat instead. A sly smile tugged at Sylvain’s lips and excitement thrummed in his veins, pulsing up to where Dimitri constricted his blood flow with a punishing grip. Any attention would suffice for now, even if it looked like his boyfriend wanted to _kill_ him.

“ _A-Are you alright, Dimitri?_ ” Ignatz asked, his voice ascending in pitch from alarm.

Dimitri glared at Sylvain and ripped him apart with just his frigid gaze. He was right, Sylvain had planned on doing something stupid, and now poor Ignatz had a taste of the sounds that were reserved only for Sylvain’s presence. “I’m _fine_ ,” he answered through gritted teeth as he delivered an exceptionally hard thrust, his thighs firmly colliding with Sylvain’s ass. Dimitri watched him crumble apart, eyes glazing over and body trembling from the force of his cock shoving into him. If Dimitri hadn’t been choking him, maybe a sweet, needy sound would have escaped his lips, but Sylvain had lost his rights to speak. He needed to be subdued.

“I just... happened to have stubbed my toe.” Another hard thrust, and another choked gasp from Sylvain as his eyes were left deliciously unfocused. “I’m fine, really.”

“ _Um... okay! I’m wishing you a speedy recovery!_ ” Ignatz let out a nervous laugh, “ _We’re almost done, anyway, just a couple more questions... So, uh, Game Start always puts customer service first! How will you ensure that you always put the customer’s needs first?_ ”

Dimitri had worked up a consistent rhythm by now, and as soft clapping sounds filled up the air with every collision of skin, he wasn’t sure if he actually cared about whether Ignatz could hear them anymore. The only thing that mattered was Sylvain — pounding into him, watching his legs shake, making his eyes roll back, making him cry. Unfortunately, in order for Dimitri to fully achieve those results, he had to get this interview over with first.

“That’s— That’s an interesting question, I have to... _think_ about that for a moment,” Dimitri managed breathlessly as he forced himself to slow his pace so he could regain his focus. He moved a leg up onto the mattress to hit Sylvain at a new angle and Sylvain’s legs jerked around him, hands wrenching into the sheets as Dimitri’s cock brushed against his prostate. Tears stung at his hazel eyes and Dimitri could feel the vibration of a moan on the palm of his hand.

“ _T-Take your time! Don’t worry!_ ”

God, this was bad — Dimitri _already_ nearly forgot he was just asked a question. If it weren’t for Ignatz’s sheepish voice in his ear, it would have fully slipped Dimitri’s mind. This beautiful distraction in the form of crimson hair, amber eyes and a racing heartbeat would surely be the death of him. 

Dimitri averted his gaze _away_ from Sylvain’s entrancing and desperate expression so he could muster the strength to speak. “A good way to meet customers' needs is by actively listening to them and... asking the right questions,” Dimitri started, closing his eyes upon the realization that he wouldn’t be able to resist meeting Sylvain’s magnetic gaze. “I always... treat others the way I want to be treated. It’s a good principle to have, and especially important because customer service is vital to a— a company’s success.”

If Dimitri’s hand weren’t around Sylvain’s throat, he surely would have burst out in laughter; of course _Dimitri_ of all people would somehow nail interview questions, even while in the midst of fucking someone into oblivion. And yet another breathtaking thrust reminded Sylvain that he _really_ hoped this call would be over soon — Dimitri’s dick was hitting all the right places and it would be a shame if Sylvain didn’t have his undivided attention when he came.

The sound of Ignatz’s voice was a saving grace, lifting a heavy weight from both of their shoulders when he said, “ _Oh, yeah! Those are some, um, very true statements, Dimitri! And good news, we’re almost done... I just gotta make sure— so this position requires a flexible schedule as we are open evenings, weekends, and most holidays..._ ”

Dimitri never thought of himself as someone with a short attention span, but he simply could _not_ take this anymore. 

“ _...So, bearing that in mind, are you able to commit to these hours?_ ”

This needed to be over. Now. “Yes,” Dimitri said in a short hiss, despite being completely lost as to what hours he just bound himself to. He caught a glimpse of Sylvain’s face and immediately had to slow his rhythm to stave off his approaching climax. Sylvain’s expression was something pitiful — his lips were slicked and cherry red, brows knitted together, caramel eyes glistening, cheeks overheated, and hair tangled from sweat and sex; all of it contributed to Dimitri’s burning need to fold his body like a chair and ruin him.

“ _Okay! Well, Dimitri, I still need to talk to the manager about this, but,_ ” Ignatz’s voice hushed as he continued, “ _I’m pretty sure you got the job. We’ll, um, send you an email once we get that stuff figured out!_ ”

As the conversation reached its end, Dimitri could see the heavenly light at the end of the tunnel steadily approaching. He channeled his years of working in retail into a strong, artificially buoyant farewell, “Thank you so much for the opportunity. You have a great day!” 

“ _The pleasure is all mine! You as well!_ ”

Dimitri had never ended a call so quickly, he had never thrown his phone onto his bed so haphazardly while using his other hand, finally free from its restraints to yank Sylvain’s head back by his hair. 

“Now, what the _hell_ was that, Sylvain?” Dimitri chastised as their eyes met, driving into Sylvain harder than before, “Biting my fingers like some kind of — _dog_. Is that what you are? An utterly depraved dog? You can’t go, what, _ten minutes_ without acting like a brat?”

All Sylvain could manage in response was a broken whine, his brain rendered useless from the haze of asphyxiation and Dimitri’s dick slamming into him, hitting just the right spot and sending shockwave after shockwave of pleasure through his body. This cold, harsh demeanor of Dimitri’s was foreign to him, though it was just as equally electrifying as his cruel words sent a rush of excitement down his spine.

“This is what you wanted, right?” Dimitri chided with an icy smile, devouring the sight of Sylvain submissively taking his cock. He climbed onto the bed and pulled Sylvain’s legs onto his shoulders as he folded his body underneath him. Dimitri redoubled his punishing pace, letting out a low groan as Sylvain’s velvet heat tightened around him from the change of position. “Come on — _answer me_ ,” Dimitri demanded and relieved the force on Sylvain’s throat so he could speak. He knew it was a hopeless effort and that Sylvain was too far gone, too intoxicated on his cock, but he still wanted to hear him attempt a verbal answer in his wrecked state.

However, Sylvain only grabbed Dimitri’s wrist to pull his hand back towards his neck. “ _Harder_ ,” he pleaded breathily with tears in his eyes. “Please, Dima, I-I think I’m gonna come—”

Upon hearing Sylvain’s sweet, wavering voice as he begged, Dimitri simply _melted_ and realized that his own orgasm was steadily advancing on him as well. It was only to be expected, especially after fucking Sylvain before and throughout his phone interview. 

But, Dimitri would still take the opportunity to further rile him up.

“Really, Sylvain? You’re going to come _already_?” Dimitri taunted, knowing just how the degradation made him crumble apart. Sylvain obediently nodded, his caramel eyes glassy and distant as needy sounds escaped his lips with every thrust. He tried to move a hand down to stroke himself to completion, but Dimitri quickly pinned it down to the bed and gave him an authoritative glare. 

“No. You’ll take what I give you.” 

He tightened his fingers on the sides of Sylvain’s neck like he requested and watched him pull his bottom lip between his teeth, shaking and undeniably feverish from the denial. “I know you can come just like this, can’t you?” Dimitri willed himself to keep holding on, to keep fighting off the orgasm threatening to crash over him so he could fuck Sylvain as he came. “You needy _dog_.”

Sylvain had no idea what it was about the words streaming from Dimitri’s mouth, but it was just enough to tip him over the edge. Everything felt fuzzy from the asphyxiation, the overwhelming pleasure from Dimitri’s cock against his prostate fanning out into an invigorating fever throughout his body. All of the sensations blended together — Dimitri’s hand on his neck, Dimitri fucking him like a toy, the tickle of his golden hair on Sylvain’s nose, the sweat on his skin as he radiated heat, the sweet release as Sylvain finally spent himself, weakly painting his torso in white. Dimitri followed soon after, gasping and filling Sylvain with his warmth in erratic thrusts that sent aftershocks up his spine.

Heavy breaths filled the empty air and hands wrenched into the cotton sheets as they tried to slow their racing heartbeats. Reality soon set in while they descended from their highs; both of them were a fucked-out mess, hair damp and tangled, bodies sensitive and overheated. As Dimitri pulled out with a sigh, their eyes met and Sylvain’s cheeks burned from the realization that Dimitri was fondly observing his cum trickling out of him.

“You’re such a mess,” Dimitri scolded lovingly. He ran his fingers through his hair to straighten himself out, pausing suddenly when he felt something syrupy and wet. After withdrawing his hand to identify the substance, Dimitri let out a dark chuckle. “Sylvain... You got some in my hair.” 

Sylvain’s expression was suddenly sheepish and apologetic. His lips parted, probably to make some excuse about the position they were in when he came, but his endeavor was quickly interrupted by familiar fingers prodding at his mouth.

“Clean it up.”

Electrifying heat rushed down Sylvain’s stomach and all he could think was this wasn’t allowed — Sylvain could _not_ be this turned on again when he just came. Sylvain pliantly opened his mouth, taking Dimitri’s fingers and curling his tongue over his spend. It was slightly bitter, but with the way Dimitri was devouring him with his cold eyes and pushing his fingers deeper because he knew Sylvain would just _take it_ , he couldn’t be bothered to complain.

“Good boy,” Dimitri said as he pulled himself out of Sylvain’s mouth. “I love it when you’re good for me, just like this.” His slick fingers moved up to tangle in his scarlet hair, drawing a sweet moan from Sylvain before he was silenced with a messy kiss. It was completely self-indulgent — technique was thrown out the window as they reverently tasted each other, further intertwining their bodies and letting out sugary sighs. 

Soon enough, their burning desire died down to a flicker and they allowed themselves to separate. Dimitri’s body collapsed next to Sylvain’s to grant them an absence of contact; they didn’t need to continue touching, since their skin was sticky with sweat and still radiating the heat from before. Slowly but surely, as they gazed at the ceiling their heartbeats slowed and breathing regulated.

“I... wasn’t expecting that,” Sylvain finally broke the comfortable silence. His voice was scratchy, breathy, but it was only to be expected after the abuse his throat endured.

Dimitri turned to face him, eyes tracing Sylvain’s handsome profile and the bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. “You weren't expecting what?”

Sylvain laughed, a warm melody that Dimitri was grateful to hear after having silenced Sylvain for a majority of their escapade. “I guess... all of it.” He gave Dimitri a short, sweet kiss on the forehead and grinned. “That was really fucking hot.”

Dimitri returned the smile, his heart melting from the display of affection. He let his gaze descend to Sylvain’s neck, and — “O-Oh my god, are you okay?”

“Huh?” Sylvain raised a brow, completely oblivious to the problem. “Yeah, why?”

“Um, your neck, it’s...” _Bruised to hell_ , Dimitri could say. Rings of red were branded where his fingers had squeezed the skin, and Dimitri _prayed_ that it would fade away by the time Sylvain was seen in public again.

“Oh, I’m _fine_. Don’t worry about me, worry about the email that you just got.”

“...What?”

“Your phone.” Sylvain folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. “It buzzed three times, that’s the email notification, right?”

“Uh...” He was right, but it was still a bit weird that he kept track of the most insignificant things. “Yes, it is.” 

“Maybe it’s from _Game Start_ ,” Sylvain prodded once again, and he didn’t need to say any more before Dimitri was frantically checking his phone. He quickly opened up the email app and there it was:

_Dimitri Blaiddyd,_

_We’re pleased to inform you that you’ve made it onto the Game Start team!_

_An email with your schedule will be sent shortly. Have a great rest of your day!_

_P.S. We’re excited to have another great multitasker :)_

_\- Game Start_

Dimitri’s phone immediately slipped out of his hands. “I—”

“What? What is it?” Sylvain scrambled up and scooped it into his hands to read the email. “I don’t... see the problem? You got the— oh... _Oh_.”

“Does he mean...?”

“I think he does.”

Dimitri’s cheeks were on fire. “... _Another_ great multitasker?” He croaked, turning his head to look at Sylvain with pained eyes.

“Another great multitasker,” Sylvain echoed gravely.

Well... at least he got the job.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading!!
> 
> and ty to all of my friends for their support :3
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/softmatchabun)!


End file.
